


Fruto da Estupidez Harperiana

by Lili93Rosen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen
Summary: Owen Harper e a sua atitude "única", para dizer de algum modo, valeram-lhe um "presente" inesperado.





	Fruto da Estupidez Harperiana

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Fruit of Harperian Stupidity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977263) by [Lili93Rosen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen)



> Disclaimer: As personagens de Torchwood são propriedade de Russell T Davies e da BBC Gales.
> 
> Beta-Read: Clara

**Fruto da Estupidez Harperiana**

Owen era bem conhecido pelas suas atitudes bobas e aparvalhadas, pelo que não era de todo inusual que este ignorasse as advertências que os restantes membros de Torchwood lhe davam sistematicamente. Assim sendo, quando Toshiko analisava um estranho e misterioso artefacto de origem desconhecida, mas obviamente alienígena, ninguém se admirou quando este pegou na estatueta sem recorrer ao uso de luvas protetoras.

― Quantas vezes já te disse para teres cuidado, Owen? Não sabemos os efeitos que o artefacto pode ter sobre os seres humanos, pelo que não deverias tocá-lo com as mãos nuas ― ralhou a japonesa, sendo a sua sentença descartada por Owen-Eu-Sou-Melhor-Que-Vocês-E-Vocês-Sabem-Harper.

― Para quê tantas mariquices? Não passa nada, vês!?

O médico começou a examinar a estatueta que representava uma criatura, presumivelmente feminina, a julgar pelos seios avantajados, cuja parte superior do corpo era semelhante ao de uma mulher humana, mas com pele escamosa e no lugar onde deveriam estar um par de pernas encontrava-se um longa cauda que se enrolava sobre si mesma, formando a base que suportava o peso da escultura.

― Esta "coisa" é muito esquisita, já para não dizer que é feia… Nada de especial! Não vejo porque é que se preocupam tanto…

A equipa abandonou o Hub, sem se aperceber do brilho alaranjado que a estatueta originalmente amarelada emitia.

― Pagarás pelo desrespeito, macaco! ― ressoou uma cavernosa voz feminina nas instalações despejadas de quaisquer sinais de vida.

oOo

Na manhã seguinte, todos os membros da equipa se haviam apresentado a tempo e horas para o início de mais uma jornada laboral. Todos, menos o médico, claro. Os colegas de Owen Harper questionavam-se do motivo por detrás do seu inusual atraso.

― Owen nunca se atrasa. É pontual como um relógio!

― Gwen tem razão, Jack ― concordou Ianto, sendo secundado por Toshiko.

― Terá acontecido alguma coisa grave?

Toshiko tentou ligar para o telemóvel de Owen, mas este estava desligado e o telefone de casa dava sinal de ocupado. Temendo que a situação fosse mais grave do que esperavam, a equipa dirigiu-se ao apartamento do médico durante o decorrer da hora de almoço.

oOo

― Deixe a comida à porta! Já paguei por multibanco ― disse Owen do outro lado da porta.

― Somos nós, Owen! ― disse Gwen ― Está tudo bem?

― Sim! Tudo ok… Podem ir. Amanhã ou além regresso ao trabalho, agora mesmo tenho um… um assunto entre mãos. Quando estiver resolvido volto.

― Esquisito! ― murmurou a japonesa, apenas para os colegas, sem que Owen alcançasse escutá-la.

Jack desconfiado das circunstâncias inusitadas, pegou na arma e fez sinal de que iriam forçar a entrada, pois Owen poderia estar em perigo. Os subordinados do Capitão Harkness levaram as mãos às próprias armas e colocaram-se de cada um dos lados da porta. O imortal bateu com o pé na porta, derrubando-a e seguiu em frente, sem esperar pelos reforços.

― Mas o que…? ― A pergunta inacabada e o som de algo a partir foi a detonante para que os restantes membros entrassem, portando as suas armas prontos ao ataque para defender os valiosos membros daquela estranha e nada funcional equipa.

― Isso… Isso é o que eu penso? ― A questão de Gwen permaneceu sem resposta.

― Haaaaa!… ― gritou Owen, ao sentir uma repentina dor no seu ventre.

― O que é que fazemos? O que é que fazemos? ― Nunca ninguém teria sequer imaginado que um dia veriam o grande Jack Harkness em completo pânico. ― Uma bacia! Sim, uma bacia com água quente… Gwen, arranja uma!… Mais… Mais… O que é que precisamos? ― O imortal parecia uma barata tonta. ― Ianto, toalhas! ― ordenou, enquanto ajudava o médico a chegar ao quarto e a deitar-se na cama. ― Toshiko, preciso da tua ajuda!

― Minha ajuda? Para quê?

― És mulher! ― sentenciou como se fosse óbvio ― Deves saber o que fazer numa ocasião como esta…

― Uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra! ― exclamou a asiática indignada.

― Haaaaaa! Parem com as vossas tontarias e façam alguma coisa! ― gritou Owen totalmente fora de si ― Esta coisa quer matar-me… Haaa!

― Certo! Hmm… Temos de despi-lo!

― D-Desp-pi-lo?! ― O rosto de Toshiko atravessou uma diversidade exorbitante de tons, desde a mais pálida tonalidade rosada até atingir um vermelho escarlate extremamente vivido.

― De que outra forma poderemos fazer isto? ― interrogou o Capitão.

― Ok!

Entre ambos procederam a despir o homem. A japonesa demasiado envergonhada para observar a anatomia da sua crush, desviava os olhos sistematicamente, resultando num obstáculo para a execução da tarefa, uma vez que obstruía em vez de auxiliar o seu superior na sua auto-imposta missão.

― Pronto! E agora?

― Eu é que sei!? ― respondeu Jack.

― Foste tu que disseste para o despir… E agora?

― Já basta! Tragam-me alguém competente! ― gritou Owen com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto carmesim, pelo esforço de não gritar pela dor excruciante que o embargava ― Não acredito que vou dizer isto… Tragam-me a Martha Jones!

oOo

Após horas de dúvida, a equipa por fim assistiu Martha sair do quarto com um embrulho nos braços.

― É um menino ou menina… Não sei realmente! Tenho de realizar alguns testes, mas está em perfeito estado de saúde. Owen está a descansar. Tive de sedá-lo para a cesariana e ainda não despertou. O que a julgar… ― A mulher desceu os olhos encarando o pequeno e adormecido bebé. ― Talvez seja melhor. Devemos prepará-lo para a notícia…

oOo

Owen despertou, recebendo sorrisos de constrangimento por parte dos membros de Torchwood.

― O que foi?

― É um… uma… Ainda não sabes o género? ― questionou Gwen com um sorriso trémulo no rosto, fitando a Dra. Jones, que realizava alguns exames no infante.

― Terminei! É uma menina linda e saudável. Considerando as circunstâncias da gestação e do parto… É um perfeito exemplar da espécie…

― Espécie? ― perguntou Owen desconfiado ― Quero vê-la! O que é que me estão a esconder?

Os colegas do papá afastaram-se, dando espaço a Martha, que se aproximou com um pequeno vulto. Esta destapou a cabecita…

― Desmaiou! ― exclamou Jack.

― Era de prever… Não te recordas do que disse sobre o artefacto? Imagina ver uma cria ao vivo e a cores! ― exclamou Ianto.

― Oh! Mas é uma coisinha tão fofa! ― exclamaram as mulheres, admirando a cabecinha coberta por pequenas e brilhantes escamas amareladas com reflexos dourados.

oOo

No Hub, a voz cavernosa fez novamente ato de presença.

― Bem-vinda, minha filha! Princesa Ethelinda…


End file.
